Afecto no pronunciado
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Este baile es la manera de él de susurrarle un "no te preocupes" con su cuerpo, de gritarle un "estamos juntos, nada más importa" con la libertad de sus movimientos, y decirle un "te quiero" con cada escalofrío de su piel. Pansy no quiere renunciar a esta demostración de afecto no pronunciado tan pronto.


**Se titula:** Afecto no pronunciado.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en: **Este baile es la manera de él de susurrarle un "no te preocupes" con su cuerpo, de gritarle un "estamos juntos, nada más importa" con la libertad de sus movimientos, y decirle un "te quiero" con cada escalofrío de su piel. Pansy no quiere renunciar a esta demostración de afecto no pronunciado tan pronto.

**Te advierto que:** hay rollo heterosexual-sexual, sin sexo; viniendo de mí, ambas cosas son una advertencia. Y es un crack!pairing, por supuesto.

**Copyright:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o- ah, y **escuchen Emociones Tantas de Pureza Natural** para darle ambiente a la cosa.

Afecto no pronunciado

Theo está bailando alrededor de la habitación, agitando las caderas con cadencia y suavidad entre cada beat de la música reggae que inunda la habitación como una tormenta de tranquilidad. Theo no es un buen bailarín, ella podía jurarlo, pero es libre mientras se contonea al son de la canción. Lleva puesto sólo un pareo de algodón alrededor de las caderas, pintado de negro y azul difuminado, y un suéter manga larga de blanco algodón arropándole el torso.

Pansy se muerde los labios, conteniendo las ganas de tomarlo entre los brazos y partirle los labios con un beso. Por el contrario, respira profundo y sigue preparando el chocolate amargo venezolano. A ninguno de los dos les iba eso de las comidas muy dulces, y ella planea agregar fresas y moras a la combinación sólo para acentuar la falta de azúcar en el postre. Concentrándose en la comida, ignora Emociones Tantas sonando en la radio; esa misma canción que Theo siempre cantaba mirándola a los ojos, que entonaba mientras ella le veneraba el cuerpo y le confortaba el alma, que susurraba después de una pesadilla mientras se le acurrucaba contra el cuello.

A Pansy se le acelera el pulso. Su férreo autocontrol flaquea. Y ella voltea el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos entrecerrados de él, que danza libre y descalzo sobre el piso de madera, en la habitación desnuda. Él está cantando, y ella siente que es atraída por el hechizo de una sirena. Si iba a ser maldecida de esta manera, sólo pedía que no le lanzaran el avada kedabra pues este momento era oro. Y no podía dejarlo resbalar como agua entre sus dedos.

Apaga el fuego de la parrilla y suelta la varita, depositándola gentilmente sobre la mesa. Camina entonces hasta su sumiso, quien aunque era tímido después de unos pocos meses juntos ya sabía qué cartas usar para hacer que a Pansy se le erizaran los pelos, y le toma de la cintura posesivamente, deslizando sus uñas cortas contra la piel apenas cubierta de él. El algodón del suéter es muy fino, y ella puede sentir el calor de él contra su cuerpo apenas le abraza. Theodore le desliza los brazos detrás del cuello, con los codos apenas sobre sus hombros, y se deja guiar por la cadencia de ella que tiene más habilidad a la hora de coordinar los pies con el ritmo musical.

El aliento fantasmal de Pansy se pierde entre el cuello y la oreja de Theo, le roza los hombros cubiertos. Él gime suavemente, carente de decoro, sabiendo que ella lo deseaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a jugar con él. Theo desea a Pansy también. Aunque las ventanas estén abiertas de par en par al igual que las puertas corredizas del balcón, si Pansy le dijera que se arrodillara en el piso y abriera las piernas él lo haría. Por Merlín. La deseaba tanto que no dudaría si tan sólo Pansy se lo exigiera.

Mientras la mente de Theodore divaga entre sus anhelos, su miembro masculino se hincha contra la apretada ropa interior y se marca contra la precaria tela del pareo. Él está sonrojado hasta el cuello, y su respiración está reducida a cortos suspiros. A Pansy el pulso le está palpitando contra su intimidad y se le desboca incómodamente contra el cuello; está muy consciente de cada ligero cambio en su sumiso, y casi puede escuchar los anhelos de él gritando desesperados por ella. Pansy traga el exceso de saliva, pues aunque quiere besar cada rincón de Theodore hasta que los labios le sangren y su garganta se sienta como una lija, esta deliciosa tortura de tenerlo entre sus brazos temblando mientras bailan en la intimidad de su refugio es un instante en el tiempo al que ella no quiere renunciar. No aún.

Una guerra se está librando más allá de las barreras que protegen esta casa de campo perdida de la mano humana y mimada por la mano de la magia. Sus amigos están resguardados en sus propios escondites, y noticias poco van o vienen entre ellos. A Pansy se le atora la respiración de pensar que se habían librado por los pelos de estar en medio de la zona de fuego, y se le interrumpe el sueño de pensar qué haría el padre de su sumiso o su propia familia con ellos dos en caso de que los encuentren estando en desventaja.

Las preocupaciones le dejaban en un humor de mierda que ni el tabaco le mejoraba, pero Theodore simplemente ignoraba la histeria de ella y se mantenía estoico, autista ante el mal clima político. Él simplemente vivía para disfrutar de sí mismo, y para disfrutar de tener a Pansy para él solo finalmente, de que la mirada de Pansy ya no seguía a Draco o Lovegood. Y bailaba para ella, justo como ahora.

Este baile es la manera de él de susurrarle un "no te preocupes" con su cuerpo, de gritarle un "estamos juntos, nada más importa" con la libertad de sus movimientos, y decirle un "te quiero" con cada escalofrío de su piel. Pansy no quiere renunciar a esta demostración de afecto no pronunciado tan pronto. Así que sólo se aferra a él, llenándolo de anhelo con cada beso, roce y caricia; diciéndole sin palabras que él era lo único que le importaba, y que era lo único por lo que ella vivía.

_Acabose_

**Notas finales: **Yo debería estar estudiando para un examen de química. Y debería de prender la luz porque se me está quemando la vista. Así que aquí está algo que no es verdad y no es mentira. Pero igual lo escribí porque ya le agarré el gusto a esta pareja.

Y… Historia número 22 para Terry, por cada bolsita de azúcar que se robó el día que me ayudó. Que me acordé de él incluso cuando fumaba hukka con mis amigos y… Eso. Tenía que escribirle algo.


End file.
